


Unexpected

by Vibsi (ViciousVillainiousVictorian)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blues, But they kind of get together, F/M, How do I tag?, My attempt at fluff, Oneshot, Pre-romance BLUES, Unbeta'd, au-no powers, cross posted on fanficion.net, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVillainiousVictorian/pseuds/Vibsi
Summary: When her boyfriend Adrien ditched her on their as he had many times, Bubbles did not expect a handsome blond man to be her saviour from humiliation.BLUES, oneshot. AU-No powers. RATED T.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 8





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, everyone! Here's a Blues oneshot inspired by a prompt I saw on Instagram. I absolutely had to write this. This is set in a powerless au, where they all are normal humans. The girls and boys are all fraternal triplets. They have never met eachother. This was also written sometime ago. Also, if you're wondering why it's written in an odd style, it's because I've been reading a lot of classics these days including the works of Joyce, Hardy and Shakespeare and I just happened to write in a mix of bad old fashioned and bad modern writing style.
> 
> I tried.

The sun had set on the horizon and the stars were now twinkling in the night sky adorned by the moon. A sweet melody could be heard, with a soothing lull. The music was being played skilfully by a young man whose fingers were almost one with the bone white and coal black keys, enchanting his audience with calmness and heightening the romantic atmosphere. The love and romance were soaring tonight at Townsville's fanciest restaurant, The Paradise, where many young lovers dined.

In this most revered place among couples, a young blonde woman sat in the far corner of the room, staring at her bright phone screen with blank eyes. She had an aura of melancholy and despondence, which was absent in the other customers, and her entire person appears to have been dull in colour, though she had bright yellow hair and was dressed in a sky blue dress which complemented her eyes. This woman was Bubbles Utonium, a usually cheerful person. She was alone. Alone. Yes, she was alone, by her lonesome, surrounded by many in love.

She was known for her sunny personality, a person who could make you feel nice and warm even on a sad, cold day. However, it was clear that on this night, she was the one dwelling in misery. It was impossible for those who knew her to believe this was the same bubbly person. Her mouth was set in a frown and her eyes were anxious. She was...disappointed. She had been waiting in this restaurant for exactly 45 minutes. And yet, he had not arrived.

" Would you like to order something now miss...?"

Bubbles snapped from her reverie at the sudden voice. Glancing up from her phone which was now set on the table, she saw that the waitress who had asked her for her order for the 4th time now was standing by her side, looking at her with something akin to pity.

Bubbles winced internally.

" Um...no, not yet," she said with a slight shaky smile.

The waitress looked at her with even more sympathetic eyes. " Would you perhaps like a glass of wine then? Or any other drink? Or perhaps an appetizer?"

Stop looking at me like that...

" No, I'll be fine. Thank you," Bubbles said in a more assertive, confident tone. She hoped the waitress would leave her alone and stop looking at her as if she was a wounded puppy.

The waitress looked hesitant, though she soon nodded in affirmation. " Alright miss."

And Bubbles was once more by her lonesome. Alone...She could feel the eyes of the other diners, looking at her with curious and pitying eyes. She did not need their pity. She would like them all to stop staring at her and focus on their own date which they were spending with their significant other. She wished they would mind their own business.

_I don't want your pity. Stop it. He'll be here soon. He's just late. He'll be here. Soon..._

Her eyes instantly went to her phone which was now sporting a black screen. She stared at it for 5 minutes, before entering the digits she had memorized on the keyboard, and ringing.

**_The number you dialled has not responded. Please try again later._ **

Bubbles listened to the beep signalling the end of the call, before dialling again.

_**The number you dialled has not responded. Please try again later.** _

Again.

_**The number you dialled has not responded. Please try again later.** _

He'll answer now. He's probably out somewhere. He'll answer and let her know that he's simply late, that he is incredibly sorry, he will make it up to her and for her to please wait. He loves her like that. She rang his number.

**_The number you dialled has not responded. Please try again later._ **

One more time...

_**The number you dialled has not responded. Please try again later.** _

The blonde woman stared at her phone screen, feeling her eyes begin to cloud with emotion which she blinked away with vigour. He had been unavailable for nearly an hour now. He had not answered any of her calls (9) or replied to a single text from her (14). Was he busy? Had he forgotten? Or perhaps he was involved in some trouble...no that could not be true. She had seen him online, and he had seen every single one of her texts. He had even posted on his Clickagram a minute ago. It was not a picture of them, but himself. A selfie, with the hashtag **'#Singlelife'**. He was not single. He was in a relationship. With her. Bubbles.

_Maybe...maybe he's busy...yeah, probably out there somewhere making out with another girl...or maybe chatting up another woman on a dating website or app. He's on a numerous number of those._

_Why are you this stupid?_

He was deliberately ignoring her. He was not interested in her. He didn't give a damn about their relationship. He didn't give a damn about her. She should have just listened to her sisters. They told her that he's a jerk, that he's just playing around with her...But did she listen? No, of course not. Because she is Bubbles Utonium. She believes in the best of everyone. She listened to his pleading, when he was begging her for forgiveness, claiming that the woman she had seen him kissing with had accosted him unexpectedly, that he hadn't wanted to kiss her, that he was only interested in her.

It hadn't looked like that to her, with his hands on intimate places and his tongue in her mouth...

But she had listened to him. She had listened to him when he said to give him a chance to prove that he is interested in her and her alone. That he was going to make up for the heartbreak she felt at stumbling upon such a sight.

She. Was. An. Idiot.

She had seen the signs way before that that time last week. When he would occasionally glance at another woman, a beautiful woman, much more attractive than her, when he was on a date with her. When he would tell her that she was pretty but not really, when he would miss their dates and make up some excuse such as _" My mother called me to help her with x, and it took over x hours long, and I forgot to call you baby" or " My boss swamped me with work" or " Some cousins are coming over to my place and I can't come. I'm sorry I only told you this 2 hours later from our planned time and not before. "_

Adrien Smith always had an excuse, never was in the wrong and it did not matter if his excuses had seemed legit, or not, she had accepted them. Each and every single time they happened, she accepted his disingenuous apologies. There were numerous incidents, and they were all happened far too frequently to be a coincidence or the truth and she had been just too ignorant to notice.

Her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, had warned her of him when they had started dating. They had flat out told her that he was cheating on her, and to break up. But she did not listen. Bubbles did not listen to her sisters, who had been with her since birth, but a strange man she had met at a coffee shop one day. And now she was suffering the consequences. Disappointment, humiliation...and heartbreak. Because she had loved him, or well, liked him a lot. She had trusted him and believed in him. She was utterly disappointed in herself. How could she have trusted him?

But...

They had been dating for over a year! And that whole time, he had been cheating on her.

It was evident on how much precious time she had wasted in being invested in him. He wasn't going to come today. She should just leave. And to think she had spent all this time wasting on makeup and switching between clothes, because she had wanted to impress him, because she had the slightest bit of hope that maybe, maybe he would change. That maybe he had realised his mistakes. That even though he was not true to her today, he will be loyal by tomorrow. That tomorrow never arrived.

She had obviously been wrong.

_You are absolutely stupid._

Rubbing the tears off her eyes, Bubbles grabbed her phone and stared at the time. It read 20:00. It was an hour and a half later than their scheduled meeting time..

He wasn't going to come.

She should leave. He was not going to come. And she had occupied a place in the restaurant and caused them loss. She had paid for the table prior( of course, it had always been her who had paid), however she worried she may have to pay a compensation if she stayed any longer. And of course, the staring and the whispers of the other customers were beginning to affect her. Bubbles grabbed her phone and dumped it into her handbag, and stood up, ready to storm off the restaurant and never come back again because of her humiliation.

Then a hand sprung out of nowhere and grabbed her hand gently.

" Hey babe!",a loud masculine voice rang out, and Bubbles blinked , glancing bemusedly at the young man now guiding her to sit and taking a seat in front of her.

" I'm so sorry I was late darling! God, traffic is such a bitch these days...", he groaned out loud.

This...this wasn't Adrien...Adrien had brown hair and green eyes. This man in front of her, he was blond, and his eyes were blue...and Bubbles...she...she had never seen him before in her life...

The young man seemed to notice her confusion, and whispered to her.

" Listen, just play along with it okay? Whoever this guy is, he's a douche."

Bubbles blinked again. The unknown blonde man continued to whisper.

" My name's Boomer, Boomer Jojo. I work here part-time , and I saw how everyone is looking at you. I'm here to save you from the embarrassment."

Save her from embarrassment? That...that was kind of sweet...Sure, she had already been embarrassed with the pitying looks everyone threw at her but it would have been even more embarrassing if she had to leave this place, alone.

" Oh...I'm Bubbles," she told him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow.

" Bubbles? That's an uncommon name..."

She laughed a bit.

" Um yeah...apparently I was so happy and cheerful as a baby, so my parents decided to name me that, even though it's odd. Only my older sister Blossom has a somewhat normal name compared to Buttercup and I, but she has pink eyes so..."

" You have 2 sisters?"

" Yeah, we're fraternal triplets. I'm the youngest in my family."

" Ah, I see. What a coincidence, I'm the youngest of my family too. And my brothers and I are also triplets." At her look of surprise, he nodded with a smile and took out his phone with the intent to show her picture of him and his brothers.

He's being really friendly to someone he just met. He seems like a nice person. I hope so. He's pretty cute.

Then Bubbles seemed to realize what she had thought and reprimanded herself. She already has a boyfriend, she should not think other men are good-looking. She was a faithful person unlike her partner. Then again, perhaps it was alright. She doubted her relationship will survive after tonight...Bubbles was tried of lies.

" Ah here!" He exclaimed and showed her a photo of him and two other men.

They were very different yet at the same time very similar as well. One was a redhead, one a brunet and the stranger in front of her, the blond. Just like her and her sisters. Boomer has blue eyes like her, only in a darker shade, the black haired man had green eyes like Buttercup only his were darker and the redhead had...red eyes...well her sister's was pink hence she did not think too much on it.

Yet despite the differences, she could see how similar their faces were, almost identical.

"My eldest brother has red eyes and is named Brick, because red, you know and my other brother's named Butch because...I honestly don't know why. And my name's Boomer so you're not the only you know...," he said with a wide smile on his lips.

" Boomer? Do I want to know the story behind it?," she teased.

She did not know why she was talking so comfortably with a random stranger who just so happened to be kind enough to humiliate himself in order to save her pride- though whether this was out of kindness or with other motives she did not know. But as per her nature, she decided to assume the best of him for now, until it is proven otherwise. However, she had a feeling that he was sincere and she could trust him.

Boomer had a slightly surprised expression, perhaps he had not expected her to warm up to him so quickly. He scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

" Well...um...I don't know if this is true or not but a few days after I was born I caused the kitchen to explode."

The what? When he was a newborn-!?

" ...How...?"

" I don't know. I mean I was only 4 or 5 days old but that's what my parents say. Though considering how many times I unknowingly blew up the chemistry lab in high school that they had banned me from even being within 5m, I always thought it was true. "

He said that with such a serious face and contemplative tone, without noticing the shocked expression on Bubbles' face.

" You're...lying right?" She asked with disbelief.

Boomer shook his head. "Nope. Trust me, I'm 100% telling the truth." He smiled at her.

Bubbles still could not believe it was true, it seemed too unrealistic but for some reason she felt that he was telling the truth. And she did not know how she felt about that. Instead, she decided to ignore it and move on to a different topic.

" I see. Then, you told me that you work here part-time?"

" Yeah I'm doing my MA in music in University and well, I need to pay the bills and all so I work here."

" Music huh? That's great...I wanted to be an artist too."

" Really? What instrument do you play? Or do you only sing?"

"What? No, no. I didn't mean music. I can't sing.I meant art,like drawing and painting. "

" Ah..."

" I couldn't though. My father didn't want me to. He said that it's not possible to have a career in Art. And seeing the rare amount of people who get paid adequately, I agree. "

" You could have tried though. At least as a side job. I'm sure you are very talented and will be famous. "

" ...I doubt it. Anyway, enough about me. Are you good at music?"

He smirked.

" I'm the best in my class. You want proof?"

" No,no I believe you." She smiled. This was kind of...enjoyable. Even if this is rhe first time she met him she could already see and feel the difference between this man and her unfaithful boyfriend.

" So what do you do?"

" I'm training to be a vet. "

" You must love animals, huh?" Well yes, she did. They were often kinder than humans and they did not hurt her feelings. She wanted to tell him that but left it unsaid. There was need to appear even more pathetic than she already had.

"Oh I absolutely adore them! I have a hamster, 2 cats, a bunny and a dog back at home."

" That's...a lot of pets. Isn't it hard to take care of them when you're studying? Don't they ever...you know, fight? "

" It is kinda hard, especially since they're loud but I still love them. They're my babies, all of them. And they all get along so well! It's easier to handle because my father takes care of them when I'm not home. "

" Oh that sounds great,". Boomer said as he signaled the waitress.

" Boomer I don't think-"

" Hush play along will you? "

Bubbles remained quiet when the waitress took his order and then hers.

" I'll pay for it later Sarah," Boomer said to the waitress who nodded and left.

" Boomer, you don't have to pay. You came here to save me from embarrassment and that's a pretty big thing. Please, I'll pay for it. "

Boomer smiled at her. " Don't worry about it. The owner loves me, says I'm one of the best waiters she's had, so she doesn't ask money from me. "

" Oh... that's good, I suppose." Bubbles smiled.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and they both indulged in talking about random topics.

"...Hey Boomer...if you don't mind me asking, what's the real reason you came here?"

Boomer paused in the midst of lifting his fork to his mouth and it hung mid air as he stared blankly at his plate. He set his fork down and cleared his throat, his blond hair falling on his eyes, which he swiped away. Bubbles could not stop looking at him for some reason.

" Well, I was working and noticed you sitting here all alone for about an hour looking sad and all these people looking at you with pity. And my conscience just bugged me to help you ."

Bubbles felt all her previous joy disappear. Of course that was the case. She was not complaining, he was being very kind. Yet she did not want that. She knew she was pathetic, but she did not want to be reminded of it. She had hoped...

" So...you helped me out of pity..."

He shifted a bit awkwardly, as he had noticed how she was not happy with her response. He hesitated for a while before speaking again.

" Well yes. A bit. But there's more than that."

" Oh really?"

" Well you're really pretty."

Bubbles went quiet. He...thought she was pretty? Does that mean he likes her ? Boomer looked anxious, he likely thought she was upset with his straightforward nature.

" I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. You obviously have someone and is not interested-"

"No, no it's okay. It's just my boyfriend tells me I'm not that pretty."

She saw Boomer's eyes widen before he frowned.

" Is he blind or something? Okay my belief is confirmed. He's an asshole."

She agreed.

" Yeah,he is."

Silence followed, with Bubbles slipping into a pensive state as she remembered all the moments with Adrien, especially when they were out in public and the many times he ignored her. The signs were there from the very beginning yet she insisted on pursuing the relationship , believing she was in love. Yet now she was not. Her feelings had faded with time, and the only reason she stayed with him was because of her loyalty.

Though it was unknown to her, Boomer was looking at her, cursing himself inwardly for reminding her of her boyfriend and making her uncomfortable.

" Do- do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing how he should act to make her feel better.

Bubbles woke from her reverie.

" Pardon me?"

" I mean, you might feel better if you talk with someone. I know I'm a complete stranger but then again therapists are as well usually. I promise that I won't say anything unless you want me to..."

She did want to talk to someone, but not now. Now she wanted to enjoy the moment.

"No."

He looks a bit surprised by her bluntness.

" Oh okay. I'm so-"

" I want to forget about him. Can we talk about something else?"

He stared at her, looking for something that she did not know and smiled at her, " Sure."

She told him about her family, about Blossom and Buttercup, and he told her about his, and both complained of their siblings, the nerdy redheads and the overly competitive brunets. He had had a passion for music ever since he was 6, and wanted to one day become a teacher.

He wasn't surprised to learn that she had an interest in fashion as well- guessed it from her clothes,he said. Apparently he couldn't draw to save his life and he had two left feet. And, well, as Bubbles discovered and could not help but thinks over and over again, he was quite handsome.

Boomer ordered dessert for them, even when Bubbles refused, claiming that his boss will give it to him for free, and joked that he will probably have to work twice as hard as he usually did to pay back the cost. Bubbles felt bad about it, and once again insisted on paying, only to stop when he said he is doing it willingly and she is being rude by refusing to accept his generous offer.

He was a gentleman through and through. He knew manners, he wasn't sexist or chauvinistic like her boyfriend and she found herself liking him more and more as time passed.

When it was time for her to leave, Bubbles was feeling reluctant to go home, even if she had spent over 2 hours with him. This could possibly be the last time she met him, and she didn't want it to be so. She had great fun that night, even though it started off terribly. Very terribly.

" Thank you Boomer...I had fun- it was nice meeting you..." Not knowing how she should act next, Bubbles thrust her hand forward in a business-like manner.

He stared at it, as of it was something alien to him and feeling awkward she lowered her hand. He stared at her face then. She stared back.

She waited for him to say something but he did not. She felt slightly disappointed but she smiled at him genuinely. Perhaps it was not meant to be after all .

It's fine. I had a good time.

" Thank you for tonight Boomer, I really appreciate it...I have to go now... Goodbye" and she turned to leave only to stop by a tugging on her hand.

" Do you- do you want me to drop you...? I can...can" He stuttered.

He doesn't want to yet he's still willing to help me...

" No that's okay. I came here in my car."

" Oh, is that so...?"

" Yeah..."

She gave him a tight lipped smile and turned to leave, hoping he would get the hint and let go. Instead he grasped her wrist tighter.

" Listen Bubbles...I...tonight was fun... I-I first came to you because I didn't want you to be embarrassed- and it sounds like I'm pitying you and I did for a bit, I admit. But you were really pretty and I just wanted an excuse to talk to you and-and..."

Was he...does he want to ask...? No, no she was thinking too much...

" What is it Boomer?"

" Will you- uh...I mean would you like to you know- hang out sometime?"

" Hang out..?"

" Yeah...like ...like a date.."

" Oh..."

He stared at her with hope in his blue, blue eyes and fear that he would be rejected. He was wishing for her to accept, Bubbles knew that. And, Bubbles was not entirely against the idea of dating him. He was kind, friendly, and hard working. He was...nice.

But...

" I'm sorry Boomer but I have a boyfriend..."

He looked shocked that she said that, which she supposed is a reasonable reaction. And he looked disappointed and Bubbles wanted him to smile again.

" A boyfriend who is an asshole "

" Well yeah, but he's still my boyfriend. I can't cheat on him.."

" I see. So that's a no then."

Bubbles did not respond.

"...Can we at least be friends...?"

She smiled at him." We were friends from the moment you decided to help me."

" That's good..."

...

...

" I'll- I should get going now..."

" Yeah...yeah, you should," he whispered.

" Bye, Bubbles. Make sure to visit our place again."

Another small smile at her and a wave. And then he turned his back to and walked ahead. He was leaving. He was leaving her .

" Boomer!"

Boomer halted and slowly turned around

" Boomer...if you can just wait until tomorrow..." she said.

He got her implication and grinned at her, nodding.

" I am a patient man."

Smiles were exchanged with numbers.

* * *

The next morning,Boomer sat at the dining table, watching his older brother Brick in the kitchen, rushing to make food before he had to leave for his lectures which started ridiculously early. His other brother Butch was occupied in the bathroom, doing...god knows what, probably being a narcissist indulging in his vanity. Yes,Boomer was bitchy in the morning.

Boomer himself did not have any lectures that day, so he was free till he had to go for his job.

He could study but often on this day he spent his time thinking. Usually it was lyrics to his song or adding notes to a music sheet and removing others. But today his mind was occupied by the thought of something else or rather someone.

The beautiful blonde woman from the night before, Bubbles.

The clatter of pots and pans were heard as Brick washed the utensils-that man cooks the most delicious food on record speed, the exact opposite of him,Boomer, who cannot even boil an egg without burning down the kitchen. He hopes Bubbles will be alright with that.

That's assuming she wants to speak to you asshole. You must have scared her off with that sudden act you pulled as her 'boyfriend '.

Boomer sighed. He wondered what had been going through his brain at the moment. He saw a pretty girl who was clearly being ditched on and after hesitating run off to play her hero, without even asking her if she wanted to.

She did not seem to mind but...Oh who was he kidding? She was probably being polite to him. Should he call her?...No, that would not be right. He would be bothering her, no doubt. He should wait for her to call him, she said she will- no she won't, why would she want anything to do with him? She-

_**Rrrriiinngg** _

Boomer jumped. Who could - he looked at the screen of his phone and could not help the smile from his face-no, no Boomer don't, she could be calling to reject you.

With the sobering thought, he answered the phone. " Hello?

" Boomer! It's Bubbles! Hey!"

Her bubbly, cheery persona was contagious, Boomer thought.

" Hey, how's it going?"

" Oh nothing much. Just broke up with an asshole and thought of going on a date with the cute guy from last night."

" Oh..."

" Yeah..." her voice sounded a bit awkward, like she was nervous.

" Oh...Oh! Me?!"

His voice was full of disbelief that it prompted her to giggle.

" Yes, you. Wasn't it your idea anyway?"

" I-of course it was-but-you-I!"

" Ah, where's my charming flirty prince from last night?"

" Oh he's still there my lady but...are you sure?"

She giggled, and it was the most melodious sound he'd ever heard.

" Yeah...You?"

" I'm...yeah. I would love to. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?...Or tomorrow -or even the night after-whenever you're free!"

" Tonight, I'll text you the address later Okay? I got to go now. Bye!"

" Bye!"

Boomer could not help the smile which bloomed on his face, as he jumped up and down like a child, overwhelmed by joy. He may or may not have also squealed with a high pitched voice, and had his eldest brother stare at him as if he had gone mad. Whatever, Bubbles wanted to go on a date with him and that's all that matters.

Perhaps this simple crush might evolve into something bigger. Who knows...he'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise, I will come to edit This, once I've finished chapter 13 of The Heart Healer (which I will post on AO3 soon). I'm not happy with the ending. I'm an amateur writer so I hope it's okay.
> 
> :)
> 
> -Vibsi
> 
> .


End file.
